mortalkombatfandomcom-20200222-history
Lex Luthor
'''Lex Luthor' is a fictional character, a comic book supervillain that appears in the pages of DC Comics. One of the many DC characters chosen to appear in the crossover video game Mortal Kombat vs. DC Universe, his position as Superman's arch nemesis makes Luthor a dangerous foe to anyone that opposes him. Reliant on cybernetics to face his enemies in combat, his counterpart in the crossover game is Jax Briggs. About Lex Luthor Raised in Smallville, Kansas by an abusive father, Lex Luthor was briefly friends with a younger boy in town named Clark Kent. Harboring resentment toward his father for his brutality toward him, Lex grew cold and severe, and severed his friendships with everyone, his own family and Clark included. When his father was killed in an auto accident, the young Lex inherited a sizable amount of money from the family's life insurance policy, for which Lex was the sole beneficiary. What nobody knew was that Lex himself cut the brake line on his father's truck, and orchestrated his death and the insurance payout, which served as the foundation of what would become his fortune. With his genius intellect and the capital needed to create work and investments, Luthor became a billionaire and created his multinational corporation, LexCorp. With LexCorp, Luthor galvanized his position as the savior of Metropolis and reveled in his treatment by the citizens of the city as a hero. Then, Luthor's darkest day arrived when people began looking away from him for salvation, and began looking up in the sky. Luthor perceived Superman's arrival in Metropolis as an infringement on his territory, and was further threatened by Superman's discovery of his questionable business practices and willingness to kill if it meant getting ahead. Because of this, even if Luthor's brilliance can cure all of mankind's ills and problems, Luthor has reasoned through his obsession that he must kill Superman before he can save the rest of the world. ''MK vs. DC'' Lex Luthor allied himself with Darkseid to invade earth. After Superman and The Justice League defeat Darkseid and his forces, Superman thwarts Darkseid's escape plans by blasting him with his heat vision. Superman takes Luthor to the authorities. Luthor escaped and travels to the Mortal Kombat universe, where he confronts Jax Briggs who defeats him in combat and imprisons him with Catwoman who was defeated by Sonya Blade previously. Luthor and Catwoman managed to make their getaway and traveled to Oa, where Luthor confronts Green Lantern who defeats him in battle. After the battle, Green Lantern, Luthor and Catwoman work together, Green Lantern drops Luthor and Catwoman off at Metropolis while Green Lantern goes to find the source of the world merge. With The Justice League's hands full, Luthor and Catwoman decide to band together the Injustice gang to save Earth. They recruit Deathstroke and the Joker who were defeated by Scorpion and Sub-Zero to their team. The Injustice gang soon runs into Captain Marvel and Superman. Captain Marvels tells Superman and the Injustice gang that Darkseid has merged with another powerful being and became Dark Kahn. While Luthor sends Deathstroke and Joker to invade the enemies base, he and Catwoman go to the base where they are first held Captive and are confronted by Scorpion and Sub-Zero. Sub-Zero freezes them both to the ground but Luthor, fueled by The Kombat Rage, breaks himself free and defeats both Sub-Zero and Scorpion. Luthor frees Catwoman and they go to Jax's hanger bay. Catwoman does reconnaissance while Luthor goes after portal technology that belongs to the Mortal Kombat universe and is re-confronted by Jax Briggs and the two face off. After Luthor defeats Jax, Flash knocks out Catwoman and attacks Luthor. The two fight and Luthor defeats Flash. The Justice League and The Injustice League arrive at Jax's hanger bay and use his portal technology to go to Merged Apokolips/Outworld to confront Dark Kahn. He is defeated by Superman when both of them are overcome by the Combat Rage. Superman was about to kill Luthor but was stopped by Batman who fought and was defeated by Superman. Once Superman overcomes The Combat Rage, he goes to confront Dark Kahn, but is halted by Raiden, who Superman defeats and also aids Superman in destroying Dark Kahn. Bios * MK vs DCU: "One of the richest and smartest men in the world, Lex Luthor is motivated by bottomless ambition, an egotistical disregard for morality, and an intense hatred of Superman. Using the resources of his financial empire as head of LexCorp, Luthor has developed a high-tech suit to duplicate some of Superman's abilities. Luthor is obsessed with removing the man he sees as the main obstacle to his rise to absolute power." Moves * Hot Flames: Lex fires a burst of flames from his wrist. *'Target Practice': Lex fires a missile to the sky which locks on his opponent. *'LexCorp Rocket': Lex fires a missile directly at his opponent. *'Evasive Maneuver': Lex escapes from his opponent using a rocket in a boot, sliding away from his opponent. *'Rocket Boots': Lex spins forward in the air, rights himself, and then kicks his opponent in the face with his rocket boots. *'Powered Palms': Utilizing both his martial arts skills and the increased strength of his Battlesuit, Lex does three thrusting palm strikes while crouching. Endings *'MK vs DCU: (Non-canonical)' "Using data stolen from the Special Forces, Lex Luthor constructed his own portal and breached the barrier that separated two universes. There he encountered the sorcerer Quan Chi. Their combined power, intelligence and near omnipresence will be unstoppable. Both worlds will fall prey to this Deadly Alliance." Trivia *Luthor's ending references Mortal Kombat: Deadly Alliance. *Luthor seems to share several moves with Sektor; specifically the missiles and flamethrower. Fatalities thumb|250px|left|Body Twist: Luthor grabs his opponent and then twists their upper body to the point where their upper body is facing the opposite direction of their lower half. thumb|250px|right|Missile Attack: Lex enters a code on his suit and missiles target the opponent. Gallery render_lex luthor.jpg|Lex Luthor's render mkvsdc_861.jpg|Lex Luthor vs The Flash mkvsdc_824.jpg|Lex Luthor vs Jax mkvsdcu_100808_01.jpg|Lex Luthor's Hot Flames mortal-kombat-vs-dc-universe-20081025104312266_640w.jpg mortal-kombat-vs-dc-universe-20081025104335141_640w.jpg mkvsdcu_100808_02.jpg|Lex Luthor vs Kitana Category:DC Universe Category:DC Universe Category:Evil Characters Category:MK vs. DCU Characters Category:Humans Category:Comic Characters Category:Non-canon Characters